herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom)
Sonic the Hedgehog is the main protagonist of the Sonic Boom series. He is an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog, gifted with super speed, who fights Dr. Eggman and other forces of evil alongside Team Sonic as their leader. Concept and Creation During the development for Sonic's redesign, the developers went through a long process where they experimented with different accessories before they decided to stick with the "Scarf Sonic" design. They settle with giving Sonic a neckerchief because it played homage to the classic adventure theme and was an action adventure trope which fit with Sonic's game character role and emphasized his "get-up and get-go" attitude and his love for adventure. According to Bob Rafei, Sonic's scarf is partially based on Nathan Drake's scarf from Uncharted. The sports tape Sonic wears is inspired by fighters and American football players and is meant to give him a sense of practical heroism by showing that that he is not vain, which is a trait more fitting for villains, when saving the world and to give him a more grounded approach. He specially got sports tape around his feet to emphasize that his specialty was speed. While his following design was nearly identical to his main series counterpart, he eventually received blue arms and additional spikes to truly differentiate the two of them. Appearance Sonic retains most of the appearance from his main series counterpart, but has a few physical and clothing differences. He is much slimmer, with longer arms and legs, giving him a lanky appearance. His quills are also slightly messier, having some cowlick-like spikes that sticks out from his top and lower quills, and his arms are covered completely in blue fur, as opposed to being skin-colored. For attire, Sonic wears a pair of white gloves with cuffs and a pair of red sneakers, which has white cuffs, grey soles, and a large, rectangular gold buckle on the top. Both of his gloves and sneakers have white sports tape around them, which is wrapped around his palms, the lower half of his arms and legs, and the heels of his sneakers. Finally, he sports a short brown neckerchief around his neck. Personality Much like the wind, Sonic is free-spirited and always on the move. He has a passion for adventure and is very much a thrill-seeker, always looking for the next thrill, challenge, and triumph. For Sonic, speed is a way of life; he runs fast, thinks fast, and even eats fast. Being addicted to speed and action, Sonic gets bored and restless during extended times of peace. In fact, Sonic cannot process the aspect of being restricted and being unable to move around very much makes him extremely stir crazy. He acts on instinct and lives in the moment, though he is very impatient, impulsive and tends to run headlong into trouble without a plan. While he can be shortsighted of others' feelings (making him blunt, honest, and rude to a fault), his heart is nevertheless always in the right place. Powers and Abilities Sonic is a powerful fighter in his own right, and is arguably Team Sonic's strongest member; when pitted against Shadow the Hedgehog, who can defeat the other members of Team Sonic with ease, Sonic has proven himself capable of fighting Shadow to a near standstill. Super Speed: Sonic's most notable skill is his super speed, allowing him to move and think faster than Mach 1. Though his exact top speed is unknown, he is credited as the world's fastest hedgehog and even the fastest being in his universe; he can effortlessly create a sonic boom, run along the surface of water, walls and ceilings, out speed lasers, start small fires from friction by running on the ground, and create strong enough gusts when taking off to knock over boulders. His speed is so great that he can run a trip that would take others thirty hours by car to make in a few seconds. Even the effects of the Slow Motion Machine, which slows everything down to a crawl, could only reduce his speed and mental processes to normal levels. Enhanced Strength: Sonic possesses significant physical strength, though not on the same level as Knuckles. He can kick a robot hard enough to knock it through a rock wall, his spinning maneuvers can smash through walls, and he can punch with enough force to cause cracks and release shock waves, though it is debatable whether it is due to his super speed, his strength, or a combination of both. Additionally, Sonic can even run at maximum speed while weighted down by objects larger than him. Enhanced Durability: '''Sonic is also shown to have incredible durability, having survived several laser blasts from powerful Destruction Troops which were meant to kill him. '''High Stamina: As far as stamina goes, Sonic's is seemingly limitless, as he claims he never gets tired. Enhanced Reflexes: He also has extremely quick reflexes, being able to react instantly to dangers, perceive high speed movements in slow-motion, and react instantaneously to Shadow's teleportation-based surprise attacks. Enhanced Jump: He also has enhanced jumping skills, allowing him to jump very high into the air. Extreme Acrobatic Skills and Agility: In line with his speed, Sonic has significant acrobatic skills and agility, sufficient enough to perform perfect synchronized mid-air movements. Relationships Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles the Echidna Amy Rose Sticks the Badger Metal Sonic Shadow the Hedgehog Delegate Morales Sarge Refugio Chompiras Gordon Botijon Chimoltrufia Mrs. Agrimaldolina Mr. Cecilio Marujita Miss Cotinha Mr. Lucio Trivia *Like his main series counterpart, Sonic cannot swim and sinks in water *Unlike his main series counterpart, Sonic from Sonic Boom feels Amy's crush back, but is very shy to admit *Sonic is the only playable character in Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric who is playable in all the levels of the game. *One of Sonic's quotes ("One ring to rule them all.") in Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric is a reference to The Lord of the Rings. *According to Tails, Sonic has a beautiful singing voice. *Sonic can play the guitar, as demonstrated in the episode "Battle Of The Boy Bands" Category:Titular Category:Sonic Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:In Love Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Male Damsels Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Leaders Category:Lawful Good Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Successful Category:Protectors Category:Athletic Category:Strong-Willed Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Honorable Category:Hope Bringer Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Bond Protector Category:Archenemy Category:Bond Creator Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Global Protection Category:Animals Category:Vigilante Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Arrogant Category:Genius Category:Rescuers Category:One-Man Army Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Big Good Category:Charismatic Category:Falsely Accused Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Mastermind Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Nurturer Category:Straight man Category:Super Hero Category:Empowered Category:Adventurers Category:Warriors Category:Neutral Good Category:Determinators Category:Comic Relief Category:The Hero Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Mischievous Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Insecure Category:Wrathful Category:Kids Category:Optimists Category:Pacifists Category:Anti Hero Category:Outright Category:Good Hearted Bastards